Una noche más
by xzettax
Summary: Y tal vez, en un futuro sea yo quien le pida a ella solo una noche mas. Inspirada en la canción de Maroon 5 'One more night'


**Hey, lo sé debería estar actualizando mi otra historia pero acabo de escuchar la nueva canción de Maroon 5 'One more night' ( watch?v=zOHF_OYPfQs** **) y vino a mi esta idea para un one-shot. Espero que sea tan buena como la canción. Recomiendo primero escuchar la canción para que mas o menos se den una idea del porque la historia.**

**Nota 1: Estoy a mitad del capitulo de 'Vueltas de la vida' así que pronto actualizare. Entre el lunes y martes.**

**Nota 2: Gracias por todos los comentarios de '¿Quién besa mejor?' Les recuerdo que esa historia no es mía, soy solo la traductora. Y es solo un one-shot.**

**Nota 3: iCarly no es mía. Ni los personajes. Ni nada de nada.**

**Nota 4: Esta historia creo que es algo diferente de las que acostumbro escribir.**

**Ahora si… DISFRUTEN**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Mil y una veces. Odio esta sensación. Me siento estúpido. Como un juguete. Dios si fuera por mí no estaría aquí… De nuevo. Pero no ella tiene un no sé que, que qué se yo que me hace volver, una y otra vez. Hace 10 años hubiese sido mas fácil huir de ella pero ahora, ella me tiene, me domina. Quien lo hubiese pensado, que aquella chica que me maltrataba, golpeaba y torturaba se convertiría en toda una mujer. ¡Oh si! No me malinterpreten, ella me sigue maltratando y torturando pero no físicamente… Y no de una manera inocente como en aquel entonces lo hacia. No. Ahora ella me tortura con lo que mas amo y deseo. Ella. Esa chica se convirtió en mi droga. Y si no hago algo para detenerla, me llevara a la ruina y no necesariamente monetaria.

Todo empezó aquel estúpido día en el encierro, no es que odie ese día, pero desde ese momento. Desde ese beso me odio a mi mismo por dejar que ella se convirtiera en mi dueña, en la dueña y señora de mi corazón, mi mente, mis deseos, sueños y otras cosas que no comentare. Cuando fuimos novios en la adolescencia, ella me hacia pensar en cosas que jamás había hecho. Me hacia desear cosas que jamás había deseado. Ella. La noche que nos separamos y nos dijimos que no amábamos, fue una de las mejores noches de mi existencia. Y apenas tenía 16 años **(N/A: Es una suposición, no estoy segura cuantos años tenían cuando fueron novios)** Después todo se volvió confuso, cuando estábamos todos me trataba como antes, con desprecio, frialdad pero cuando estábamos solo era como si la Sam que conocía cambiara. Me hablaba con cariño, deseo… amor. Vaya esa chica me confundía.

* * *

Teníamos 18 y cursábamos nuestro último semestre de preparatoria. Estábamos en el estudio, Carly había salido con Brad, si nuestro chico interino de iCarly, poco después de lo del encierro ellos se habían vuelto inseparables y cuando menos pensé, ya eran novios. En fin, Sam estaba muy extraña, me coqueteaba, me hablaba bien, no peleábamos, nada. Yo estaba en el carrito de tecnología viendo unos vídeos cuando se acercó a mi y puso su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, y su mano izquierda paso por debajo de mi brazo izquierdo, su brazo derecho me abrazo por la cintura, del lado derecho envolviéndome en un abrazo, es ese instante me tense por completo. Que diablos quería, porque me abrazaba de esa forma, quería decir algo pero mi voz se había ido por completo. Ella empezó a mover sus manos por mi pecho de una forma bastante seductora. Y yo como estúpido que no sabia que hacer, sin saber porque en un instante un placer enorme me inundo, sentía mi corazón a mil por hora, y mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Trate de hablar varias veces pero de mi garganta no salía ninguna clase de sonido. Cerré mis ojos e inmediatamente me transporte a un lugar completamente ajeno a mi, solo sentía sus pequeñas manos invadir mi pecho y su tranquila respiración en mi cuello y ese particular olor a vainilla que me hacia enloquecer. Poco a poco la pequeña parte racional de mi cerebro me llamo a la realidad.

"Sam… que, que estas -"

"Shhh….- Mágicamente ella apareció frente a mi haciéndome retroceder un poco para que ella cupiera entre el carrito de tecnología y yo.- Cállate, no preguntes y bésame"

No se porque, pero todo lo demás me importo un soberano pepino, si entraba Carly, Gibby, Spencer, Brad o hasta mi madre. No me importo. Algo en su voz me hipnotizo, así que como ella lo pidió la bese, pero no como cuando nuestro primer beso o cuando éramos novios, este beso fue completamente diferente, lleno de deseo, amor, lujuria, miles de sentimientos encontrados y rencontrados. La tome ferozmente de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, ella me tomo del cuello y se abrazó a mi. No se cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando pero mis labios dolían. En un momento que nos separamos para tomar aire, entro Carly haciendo que Sam se fuese a su lugar en algún puf y yo siguiera viendo videos en mi laptop, al parecer Carly no se dio cuenta que algo había pasado. En un momento de distracción Sam me miro y me sonrió de una forma tan seductora que me hizo estremecer y sonreír al mismo tiempo. Esto se pondría bueno.

Para resumir, nosotros teníamos nuestras pequeñas sesiones, en el closet del conserje por todo el semestre, Carly jamás se entero por supuesto y los demás mucho menos, ese era nuestro pequeño secreto. Lo cual amaba. Se volvía interesante, llenaba de adrenalina mi sistema. Me hacia sentir completo.

Una noche antes de la graduación Sam estaba en mi habitación, sentada en mi cama, yo me acababa de salir de bañar cuando la vi.

"¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Esta la loca?"

"No la llames así, es mi madre Sam y no, no esta ¿Por qué?"

Ella me sonrió de una forma bastante comprometedora, con seducción y malicia al mismo tiempo. Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia mi, yo la veía confundido. Al estar frente a mi me tomo del cabello y me acerco a ella. Me beso con una intensidad que jamás lo había hecho. Sin pensarlo la bese también. Realmente no necesito narrar los sucesos de esa noche ¿Oh si? Solo puedo decirles que esa fue otra de las mejores noches de mi existencia. A la mañana siguiente desperté antes que ella, era tan hermosa. Que podría quedarme para siempre viéndola. Fui al baño a tomar una ducha y al salir me encontré con que ella ya no estaba, en su lugar había una nota.

_Fui a casa a prepararme para la ceremonia de graduación. Gracias por todo. Te veo mas tarde Frednerd._

_Con amor, Sam._

Sonreí como un idiota y comprendí que aquella noche, le había vendido mi alma al mismísimo diablo.

* * *

Teníamos 20, Carly había ido a una universidad en Nueva York, Sam se había ido a Washington y yo había ido a la MIT. Solo nos veíamos en veranos, cuando volvíamos a Seattle a pasar el verano o una que otra vez en navidad y año nuevo. Era un 21 de Junio cuando nos volvimos a ver después de casi un año. Sam y yo no habíamos repetido lo de la noche antes de graduación y mucho menos hablado de ello. Estábamos en casa de Carly, ya fuimos a la cena de ensayo de la boda de Spencer, se casaba con una chica ingeniera que había conocido en Licuados Locos, salieron por unos meses y después Spencer le pidió matrimonio, ella acepto. Su boda seria al día siguiente, todos estaban emocionados. Hasta Sam, quien por cierto era dama de honor junto con Carly y otras dos amigas de Eliza, la novia. Yo sin desearlo seria el padrino de Spencer, además de Brad, Gibby y Calceto. La cena iba excelente y ellos se veían muy emocionados y enamorados. Al igual que Carly y Brad, si ellos dos seguían juntos, Brad había podido entrar a la misma universidad que Carly, así que prácticamente vivían juntos.

"Linda cena ¿No?"

"Excelente"

"¿Y como te trata la vida, Benson?"

Sonreí. "Muy bien y ¿A ti Puckett?"

"No me quejo"

Ella llevaba un vestido bastante favorecedor, debo decir, me sonreía como aquella noche. Me dio miedo y a la vez curiosidad. Ella sonrió aun más y salió del departamento, un impulso me hizo seguirla por lo que lo hice. Cuando salí ella estaba dando vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, iba rumbo al elevador. ¿Por qué? No tengo la menor idea y mucho menos me importaba, la seguí, entre al elevador y siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya me estaba besando, no tarde en responder el beso, que estaba lleno de deseo, amor, pasión y muchos otros sentimientos que tuvimos guardados por todo un año. Sin que yo me diera cuenta ella se las arreglo para apretar un botón del elevador, el cual hizo que se detuviera. No se cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando, pensé en Carly y Spencer que de seguro nos estarían buscando pero no podía detenerme, necesitaba mas y mas de ella. Mas besos, caricias, sentir su sueva piel entre mis manos. La quería a ella. Creo que me leyó el pensamiento porque presiono el mismo botón de antes y el elevador comenzó a moverse de nuevo, cuando salimos Lewbert nos grito no sé que estupidez, lo ignore, no se como puede seguir trabajando ahí. Tomamos un taxi y de ahí nos dirigimos hacia la antigua casa de Sam, ahora estaba deshabitada la mayoría del tiempo, ya que su mamá se había casado. Por fin. Y se había mudado a Los Ángeles. Y Melanie seguía viviendo en Europa así que ahora la casa estaba sola, Sam la ocupaba solamente cuando venia de vacaciones a Seattle, como ahora. Bajamos del taxi, obviamente pague yo. Al verse alejar el taxi Sam me volvió a besar con esa misma intensidad de antes, la cargue y caminamos hacia la puerta, la ayude a abrir y entramos, directo a su habitación. Esa noche, volvió a ser otra de las mejores en mi existencia.

* * *

Un año después y como la primera no volvimos a mencionar esa noche. Un fin de semana, en época de escuela, Sam vino a Massachusetts, me sorprendió verla, ella estaba recargada en mi auto, esperando por mí. Ese día salí de clases y fuimos a distintos lugares, fui su guía de turista. En la noche fuimos a un restaurante a cenar, y después la llevaría a su hotel, pregunte cual era y ella solo sonrió y dijo: 'Donde duermas tú, duermo yo'. Así que como buen guía de turista, la guié hacia mi casa.

"Bien creo que yo tomare el sillón, puedes dormir en mi cuarto, tomar una ducha y ahorita te presto un short y una playera. ¿Te parece?"

"Suena bien capitán"

Y así fue, mientras ella estaba en el baño, yo le prestaría ropa. Cuando le pregunte por la de ella, sonrió y me dijo: '¿En verdad crees que planee este viaje Benson? Solo me aburrí tome un avión y vine hacia acá así que no, no traigo ropa'. Preparaba mi pequeña cama en el sofá cuando oí que me hablaba desde mi habitación.

"¿Qué pasa Sam? ¿Te paso la ropa?"

Y con eso ella salió del baño con solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Trate de no verla y no necesariamente por el respeto, no me malentiendan claro que la respeto pero era un chico de 21, viviendo solo y ella no era precisamente el monstro del Lago Ness. Le di la ropa y rápidamente salí de la habitación. No quería que algo más pasara. No más. Desde aquella noche en Seattle jure no volverlo a hacer y no por disgusto si no para no confundir las cosas entre nosotros o mejor dicho para mi. Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando recordé que no me había puesto la piyama. Así que fui hacia mi habitación, toque y Sam me dejo pasar, pensé que ya estaría vestida con el short y la playera que le di pero no, ella solo traía una camisa azul, mía obviamente. ¿Por qué? No se. Pero se veía extremadamente sexy.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Si, te ves bien Sam"

"Lo sé"

"Pero porque la traes puesta. ¿Dormirás con eso?".- Pregunte mientras sacaba un short y una playera para mí.

"No, de hecho planeaba no dormir con ropa".

"Ah bueno entonces será mejor que me vaya…".- Pero antes de que pudiera salir ella me tomo del brazo y tiro la ropa que traía en mis manos, y me beso. Al principio me resistí pero perdí la batalla. Como pude me aleje.

"Sam ¿Qué haces?"

"Te beso"

"Eso lo sé… ¿Por qué?"

"Es divertido".- Sin mas se acercó de nuevo a mi pero no se como, alcance a alejarme un poco.

"Esto no esta bien Sam"

"Solo una noche mas…".- Ahora si se acercó a mi y yo no lo impedí.

"No, no puedo…".- Dije mientras ella besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"Solo una mas"

"Saaaam…"

"Una noche mas, solo una".- Susurro en mi oído asiéndome estremecer y sin pensarlo de nuevo la bese, beso tras beso su camisa desapareció al igual que el resto de mi ropa. Y de nuevo otra excelente noche de mí existencia fue agregada a mi lista y todo gracias a ella.

* * *

22 años y solo 7 noches de todos esos días han sido las mejores de mi existencia y todas, absolutamente todas tienen que ver con ella. Volví a Seattle, al igual que Brad, Carly y Sam para pasar Navidad juntos, lo habíamos planeado desde verano, ya que Spencer y Eliza pasarían navidad con la familia de ella. Mi madre pasaría la navidad con la familia de su novio. Si tiene novio pero omitamos esa parte de la historia por favor. La familia de Brad lo había liberado esta noche y bueno Sam, no tuvo ningún problema.

"Así que Sam ¿Como van las cosas con Danny?"

"¿Quién es Danny?".- Pregunte

"El novio de Sam, ahora calla"

"Pues van bien… Danny es un buen chico así que creo que las cosas van funcionando entre nosotros"

"Como que el novio de Sam… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias novio?"

"Porque no es algo que te interesara Benson"

"Claro que si, Puckett, eres mi amiga por lo tanto me interesa"

"Oh cállate que cuando te busco jamás estas"

"¿De que diablos estas hablando? ¿Cuándo me has buscado?"

"am, chicos"

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? Que tal la vez que fui hasta la MIT por ti"

"Eso fue hace mas de un año"

"Chicos…"

"Pero fui por lo tanto cuenta además tú jamás has ido a buscarme"

"¿No? ¿No? ¡Claro que he ido pero tú estabas en Los Ángeles con tú madre!"

"¿Y porque jamás me entere?"

"¡Yo que voy a saber! Le dije a tu compañera que te dijera y al parecer no lo hizo ¡Así que no es mi culpa!"

"¡Chicos!"

"Pues tampoco la mía, además que reclamas deberías estar feliz por mi"

"¡Oh no lo ves estoy que reviento de la felicidad por ti!"

"Pues bien, entonces deja de estar de celoso"

"¡Ya quisieras Puckett!"

"¡basta!"

"Si lo estas por que Danny es MI NOVIO Y YO SU NOVIA"

"Whoa que inteligente Sam"

"Idiota"

"Loca"

"Nerdo"

"Delincuente"

"¡BASTA! ¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS! ¡CALLENSE! ¡CALLENSE! ¡CALLENSE!"

Después de ese suceso, Carly nos grito lo irrespetuoso que fue eso, la falta de educación, y que si ya teníamos más de 10 años de amistad deberíamos llevarnos mejor. Nos calmamos y la noche continúo como si nada hubiese pasado, cenamos, abrimos regalos y vimos un par de películas, pasaban de las 2 cuando Carly y Brad se fueron a dormir.

"Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, buenas noches Puckett"

"Espera"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada… Buenas noches Benson"

Salí del departamento de Carly y fui directo al mio. Tome una ducha, me puso unos boxers y me acosté a dormir. Cosa que no hice, no se cuantas vueltas di hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

"¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo siento"

"¿Qué?"

"Me harás repetirlo"

"No, solo quería comprobar que no fuese un sueño o algo así pero ¿Porque la disculpa?"

"Por la pequeña 'discusión' que tuvimos mas temprano"

"Oh… no te preocupes, fue estúpido, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué peleamos"

"Porque no te había dicho que tenia novio"

"am Sam solo lo dije para acerté sentir mejor"

"Lo sé"

Ella se acercó a mi cama y se acostó a un lado de mí. Me tense de inmediato, no se supone que haga eso, tiene novio. De un momento a otro ella comenzó una conversación, no tenía ningún tema en particular, eran cosas aleatorias, como nos va en la escuela, que pasa con nuestras madres y sus relaciones, sobre lo mucho que extrañamos iCarly, sobre la relación de Carly y Brad, sobre el porque Sam odia las rayas. Duramos horas y horas platicando hasta casi las 8 de la mañana.

"Buenas noches Benson"

"Querrás decir buenos días"

"Si como sea… Descansa".- Y con eso me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, puso su cabeza en mi pecho y durmió en mi, sé que estaba mal, ella tenia novio pero si ella no se sintió mal por hacer eso, mucho menos yo. La rodee por la cintura con mi mano y la acerque más a mí y antes de dormirme bese suavemente su cabeza, oliendo ese delicioso aroma de shampoo que ha usado desde que la conozco. Y esa fue otra de las mejores noches de mi existencia.

* * *

"Sabes esto de una noche mas no esta sirviendo"

"¿A que te refieres? Nos divertimos juntos y eso es lo que importa ¿no?"

"Tal vez para ti pero para mi no funciona"

"A no, entonces ¿Porque vuelves?"

"Porque tú me haces volver"

Rápidamente ella se puso sobre mí y me beso con gran pasión. No me resistí y la bese también, de beso a beso llegamos a los extremos, no es como si nunca hubiéramos llegado ahí pero esta vez fue diferente, porque trataba de escapar de su embrujo, de recuperar mi alma que hace tiempo vendí pero no estaba funcionando, ella estaba ganando la batalla y probablemente la guerra. No se en que momento paramos y nos quedamos dormidos, solo sé que desperté junto al demonio de caireles de oro, aquella mujer que tiene mi alma y que al parecer jamás me la devolverá. Dios, yo era una basura, aun sabiendo que ella esta comprometida sigo aquí. Y a ella pareciera no importarle nada, todo seria mucho más fácil si no la amara tanto, si no necesitara tanto de ella. Tome mis calzoncillos y entre a la ducha, trataba de pensar claramente, tal vez si me iba y me alejaba de ella mi cerebro recobraría la razón y así podría recuperar mi alma y dejarla ir, que aunque me duela tal vez su vida era mejor sin mi en ella y definitivamente la mía era mejor sin ella.

"¿Te gustaría compañía Benson?"

"No te preocupes Puckett estoy bien así, gracias"

"Oh vamos, no seas amargado, diviértete un poco"

"Claro ¿Como anoche?"

"Exacto, me vas entendiendo".- Entro a la ducha junto conmigo, sonriendo descaradamente.

"Sam, ya hay que terminar con esto".- Dije mientras tomaba una toalla para taparme y salir de la ducha.

"Para que te tapas, como si nunca te hubiera visto además ¿A que te refieres con 'terminar con esto'?"

"Exactamente eso, tenemos que terminar con lo que sea que estamos haciendo"

"¿No te diviertes?".- Ella se duchaba mientras yo me vestía.

"Claro que si pero esto no es cuestión de diversión, ya no"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque te vas a casar Sam. Por eso"

Ella salió de la ducha, con una toalla tapando su cuerpo. "Y por que hasta ahora. ¿Por qué hasta ahora te preocupa eso?"

"Porque… no lo sé Sam, solo sé que esta mal lo que estamos haciendo y que aunque lo disfruto, no es correcto"

"Bien entonces… Gracias por todo".- Y con eso Sam salió del baño, se vistió, tomo sus cosas y se fue despidiéndose de mi con un corto y casto beso en los labios.

* * *

No volví a saber de Sam si no hasta ahora, tres meses después cuando llegue del trabajo comencé a leer el correo que tenía acumulado desde hace una semana. Deudas, deudas, cartas de mi madre, deudas y un pequeño y lindo sobre con una invitación para la recuperación de mi alma o perdición de mi vida, como quieras verlo. La invitación a la boda de Sam. Mi Sam se iba a casar. Al parecer la invitación había llegado hace uno días y la boda seria pasado mañana. Genial ahora tendría que pedir permiso dos días y además ir a Seattle para la boda. Llame a mi jefe y le invente algo sobre la enfermedad de mi abuela y en cuando me dieron el permiso salí rumbo al aeropuerto para llegar a Seattle, de Nueva York a Seattle no se hacen muchas horas pero para mi parecieron días enteros, no sabia como debía actuar ante ella y Danny, _Estúpido Danny_, pero conociéndola ella actuaria como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros durante poco mas de 5 años. Y eso me dolía, como nadie tiene una idea. Al llegar me instalaría en casa de Carly, pues mi madre se había ido a vivir con su novio, bien su ahora esposo. Sin comentarios.

"¡Tío Fred!"

"Que hay Matt. ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien aunque mi mamá quiere poner una ropa muy fea"

"¿Qué ropa?"

"Una con algo llamado moño, es algo feo tío, feo"

"Hahaha y ¿Ya trataste de convencerla?"

"Si pero no funciona"

"Entonces lo siento compañero, cuando tu madre se le mete algo a la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque".- En eso alguien abrió la puerto haciendo que Matt corriera emocionado y abrazara con fuerza a su padre.

"¿Que hay Brad?"

"Hey Freddie. ¿Qué pasa? Cuanto tiempo sin verte hermano"

"Lo sé, lamento no poder venir mas seguido"

"No te preocupes, oye ¿Y Carly?"

"No sé acabo de llegar, toque varias veces pero nadie abrió, asi que tuve que abrir con la llave de emergencia"

"Oh entiendo. Deja la llamo"

"Tío, tío, tío"

"¿Que pasa Matt?"

"¿Quieres ver la colección de guerra estelar que mi papá me consiguió?"

"Me encantaría".- Antes de que siquiera pudiéramos movernos Carly entro junto con Sam, ambas venia riendo

"Hola amor"

"Hola Carls"

"¡Oh por Dios! Freddie"

"¿Que hay Carly?"

"¿Como has estado?"

"Bien, muy ocupado en el trabajo"

"Cierto, oye en un momento llegara Spencer y Eliza para poder ir a cenar"

"¿Oye mami, también vendrán Andy y Emily?"

"Claro cariño"

"Yey"

"¿Los pequeños de Spencer? Asombroso tengo muchas ganas de verlos a ellos también, oye por cierto ¿Dónde me quedare?"

"Oh claro, Brad te dirá, en lo que Sam y yo luchamos contra Matt para que se pruebe su traje"

"¡¿Qué? ¡NO!".- Y con eso el pequeño Matt salió corriendo a esconderse.

Sam y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra ese día, solo cuando era estrictamente necesario o para que Carly no sospechara nada. Era una tortura verla sin poder hablarle, tocarla, besarla y bueno eso. Pero sabía que esto era mi culpa aunque también de ella pero como era costumbre, jamás lo aceptaría. Mañana seria la boda por lo que todos estaban muy emocionados, todos menos Sam que de vez en cuando daba un sonrisa genuina. Me preocupaba pero tampoco quería meterme en sus asuntos y sentir la necesidad de salvarla de algo que ella decidió.

"Estuvo estupenda la cena ¿no?"

"Si muy rica"

"Por cierto Spencer ¿Donde se quedaran? ¿En que hotel?"

"¿Hotel? Bromeas hermanita, nos quedaremos con ustedes"

"¿Qué? Pero, pero, pero Freddie ya se quedara ahí, además de Sam. ¿Dónde dormirán?"

"Pues en mi antiguo cuarto, el que ahora es de Matt"

"¿Qué? No porque ahí se quedara Sam"

"Bien entonces en el estudio de iCarly"

"No, porque ahí se quedara Freddie"

"Oh por Dios, ¿No apartaste un lugar para nosotros?"

"No, porque jamás me dijiste que te quedarías en mi casa"

"Pero eso es obvio"

"Chicos, basta no te preocupes Carly, yo me iré a quedar a un hotel para que Spencer y su familia se queden en el estudio. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, tu eres mi invitado por lo que te quedaras en mi casa"

"Pero Carly…"

"Nada de peros Fredward y tú Spencer dormirás en la sala"

"¿Qué hay de Eliza, la dejaras dormí ahí también? Que mala cuñada eres"

"No me hagas golpearte Spencer"

"Hey, tomen mi habitación"

"Pero Sam…"

"Nada de peros Shay"

"¿Donde dormirás?"

"En el estudio con Frednerd"

"¿Sigues llamándome con apodos?"

"Si, ahora ves, ya esta todo resuelto. Yo y Freddie dormimos en el estudio, Tu, Brad y Matti en tu cuarto y Spencer, Eliza y los niños en el cuarto de Matti"

"Ok, si todos están de acuerdo, esta bien por mi"

Cuando llegamos a casa todos empezaron a desempacar y a tomar duchas o simplemente cambiarse de ropa y ponerse la piyama, los niños querían dormir juntos en la sala así que Spencer y yo les hicimos un tendido **(N/A: Es una cama hecha de varias cobijas o sabanas encimadas unas sobre otras y se pone en el suelo)** Ellos rápidamente se quedaron dormidos, por lo que Spencer, Eliza, Brad y Carly fueron a dormir tranquilamente, mientras que Sam y yo nos quedamos viendo una película en el estudio.

"¿Así que emocionada por tu boda?"

"¿Enserio quieres hablar sobre eso?"

"En algún momento lo tendré que hacer ¿No es así?"

"Bien como quieras"

"Quiero que seas feliz Sam"

"¿En verdad?"

"Si"

"Entonces porque estas ahí, sentado como un idiota sin hacer nada"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Una noche mas"

"¿Qué? No, Sam no por favor no"

"Solo una Freddie, si en verdad quieres que sea feliz… Solo dame una noche mas"

"¡Sam mañana te casas!"

"Entonces ayúdame a hacerlo"

"¿Crees que estando juntos lo podrás hacer? ¿Estas loca o algo así?"

"Quiero que me ayudes a probar que estoy tomando la decisión correcta al alejarme de ti"

"¿Y eso significa pasar la noche conmigo? ¿Cómo ultimo recurso?"

"No, como único recurso"

"Sam, estas loca"

"Solo una Freddie, ayúdame a cerrar este capitulo en mi vida"

"Sam, escúchame, ¿Qué pasa si te arrepientes de casarte?"

"Entonces me estarías haciendo la mujer mas feliz del mundo"

"¿Y si no? ¿Y si aun pasando la noche juntos, tú decides casarte? ¿En donde quedo yo?"

"En el mejor capitulo de mi vida"

Y así fue, la ayude a cerrar ese capitulo en su vida y tal vez el capitulo en la mía. Esta vez fue totalmente diferente por no solo fue sexo por diversión, fue por amor… Un amor que jamás dejare de sentir y ella tampoco, un amor que no supimos como comunicar, como expresa y que ahora esta de manifiesto, tal vez por ultima vez. Quizás sea la última vez que Sam sea mía, toda mía, la última vez que la acaricie, la toque, la sienta, la bese… La ame.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Mil y una veces. Odio esta sensación. Me siento estúpido. Como un juguete. Dios si fuera por mí no estaría aquí… De nuevo. Tal vez si aquella noche no hubiese aceptado esa venta de mi alma, quizás no estaría aquí ahora. Lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Preferiría una vida lejos de ella? ¿Una vida sin el amor de Sam Puckett? ¿Sin sus besos, sus caricias? ¿Podría vivir con un alma de nuevo? No. Entonces viviré sin ella, sin alma y sin un propósito por el resto de mi vida. No me importa más. Dejare de pensar solo por una noche y disfrutare, hasta mi último aliento este momento. Porque a partir de mañana, no habrá oportunidad, ya no. Y tal vez, en un futuro sea yo quien le pida a ella solo una noche mas.

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?  
****Me encantaría que dejaran sus comentarios, sus sugerencias, opiniones, criticas, etc. En verdad necesito saber si les gusto, que les pareció.**

**Saludos desde México.**

**Twitter: xzettax**


End file.
